Mujer Ajena
by PrincesadelaLuna2291
Summary: Sesshomaru x Kagome Mujer Ajena, eso era ella. Mujer de uno, amante de otro, y esclava de un hombre que solo la queria ver sufrir.
1. Chapter 1

Mujer Ajena

Sesshomaru x Kagome

Universo Alterno

Suspiro profundo he intento contener las ganas de gritar. – Ya te dije que no quiero ir- espeto la mujer. Vale que era necia. Vio como se hizo paso hacia una de las sillas de la oficina y se movió un poco el cabello que le cubría los ojos.

No es que quieras, amor- dijo torciendo la boca estirando la palabra. –tenemos que ir.

Pero Sesshomaru, sabes bien que las reuniones familiares en tu casa, son más un evento social que familiar. – suspiro. No es que no quisiera ir, pero entre mas tiempo pasaran con la familia menos tiempo tendría ella para hacer que Sesshomaru por fin le pidiera matrimonio.

Lo sé- dijo el pasando su mano por la barbilla. – pero si se trata del vestido, te doy dinero y vas y compras algo. De todas formas con vestido nuevo o sin el, debes estar lista a las nueve. – Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y vio por la ventana, estaba empezando a nevar. Genial.

Estoy aburrida de tu familia y de sus fiestas- dijo Kagura poniéndose de pie.- ve solo, si tanto debes ir. Observo como Sesshomaru apretaba las manos y trago un poco. -de igual forma, por mas tiempo que pase con tu familia, nunca me he sentido parte de ella. Es hora que me pidas matrimonio.- le dijo y espero que Sesshomaru dijera algo pero solo se quedo callado. –Te espero a las nueve- y con esto salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Sesshomaru pasó su mano por la frente. Estaba agotado de escuchar a Kagura pedirle que se casaran. El mejor que nadie sabia que el amor de Kagura, era amor por su dinero y no por el. Bueno, quizás amor al sexo también, porque ella no podía negar que sabia como complacerla en la cama.

Señor Sesshomaru- la voz de su secretaria por el alta voz del teléfono hizo que saltara un poco de su asiento.

¿Qué sucede Rin?- pregunto levantándose para preparase un vaso de whiskey. – Su hermano Inuyasha esta en la línea dos- dijo la chica haciendo una pausa- desea confirmar su asistencia a la fiesta de compromiso de esta noche.-

Ponlo en la línea Rin- dijo el cerrando la botella- mugroso- dijo él para escuchar a su hermano reír al otro lado de la línea.

Sessho- dijo Inuyasha- es bueno encontrarte en tan buen humor. Supongo que las cosas con Kagura deben ir de maravilla.- se mofo.

No seas idiota- dijo Sesshomaru poniendo el vaso en la mesa. – Gracias a ti, hoy saco el tema de casarnos de nuevo. Ya no se qué excusa darle para no hacerlo. Persistente la mujer.

Inuyasha rio un poco mas fuerte- ¡pero venga hermano! Si te iba a proponer que le pidieras matrimonio hoy también- Inuyasha no podía contener su risa.

Casarme con Kagura sería como firmar un contrato con demonio, dándole hasta el alma que no tengo- dijo el suspirando. – ¿ya esta todo listo para esta noche?- pregunto

Si, casi todo. Tú sabes cosas de último minuto, pero Kagome se está ocupando de ellas. – contesto Inuyasha

¿Ya llego de Kyoto?- pregunto Sesshomaru- al fin después de casi dos años la podre conocer-

Ya- dijo Inuyasha. – es una Higurashi, ¿Qué esperas? Supieras lo que me costo que sus padres me aceptaran como novio. – se rio- pero valió la pena

Hablando de llegadas- dijo Sesshomaru dándole un sorbo rápido a su vaso- ¿Sango ya llego?-

Si- Inuyasha hizo una pausa- esta con papa, intentando animarse un poco después de lo que pasó con Miroku. – suspiro.

Bueno, aquí estará mejor. Y si llamas a preguntar si iré a la fiesta. Guárdame un puesto a tu lado y guárdale uno a Kagura al lado de la puerta- dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada- necesitas una esposa. Te veo en la noche- y con eso colgó.

Apuro el trago que le quedaba aun en el vaso. No le importaba mucho eso de la fiesta. Sabía que Inuyasha era un hombre inteligente y ya no era un chiquillo que tenía que decir que hacer cuando su papa no estaba para cuidarlos.

¿Y bien?- dijo Kagura dándose la vuelta para dejar ver la parte trasera de su vestido. Era sencillo, pero le quedaba precioso.

Hermosa- dijo Sesshomaru sacando una caja rectangular de su bolsillo- date la vuelta – dijo él. Kagura retiro su largo cabello para que Sesshomaru pudiera cerrar el broche de la cadena que le acaba de regalar.

Ahora sí, estas completa- dijo el sonriendo- gracias mi amor- dijo Kagura sonriendo. Si era interesada, eso no se lo iba a negar a nadie, pero también le encantaba Sesshomaru y eso lo sabían todos.

Sesshomaru- dijo Inuyasha llamando la atención cuando entraba al salón. – Al fin llegas- dijo abrazando a su hermano y dirigiendo su mirada a Kagura. – Kagura –

Buenas noches Inu- dijo ella sonriendo, extendiendo su mano para que Inuyasha la besara. – Tan elegante como siempre- dijo el

Sesshomaru examino el salón con una mirada rápida- bueno y Kagome ¿Dónde está?

Esta con papa- dijo el menor haciendo una mueca con la boca- te puedo asegurar que se la ha pasado más tiempo con el que conmigo. – dijo un poco fastidiado

Pues ahora si te creo que es maravillosa- dijo Sesshomaru haciendo señas a un mesero para que les trajera dos copas de champagne. – cualquier otra ya te hubiera dejado después de hablar con el viejo.

Lo sé- dijo Inuyasha- mira, ahí está Sango. – Le dio una mirada seria- no le menciones a Miroku o se nos va en llanto.

Sesshomaru dejo a Kagura con su hermano menor, y se acerco a Sango tapándole los ojos. – Manos ásperas- dijo Sango sonriendo- eres tu Sesshomaru

El se rio, maldita chiquilla siempre decía que sus manos eran ásperas.- no cambias –

A mí también me alegra verte hermano- dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Extrañaba estar en casa-

Nosotros también te extrañábamos- dijo el abrazándola fuerte- mas te vale que te este yendo bien en la universidad o seré yo quien te de una paliza ya que papa no se atreve. – jugueteo Sesshomaru.

Sango ahogo una risita- ya lo sé. Ya solo me queda un año y tus amenazas llegaran a su fin. – Dijo ella- y no te contengas- dijo sango- se que quieres preguntar por Miroku. Ese miserable ya me da igual. Que se quede con la escoba con falda con la que me engaño- dijo ella sonriendo.-hoy le prometí a papa no llorar mas por él.

Dios- exclamo Sesshomaru- hasta ahora me dices que ya no te importa. Después de que contrate a dos matones para que le dieran la paliza de su vida.- Sesshomaru chasqueó la lengua.- bueno ni modo, que le quede de lección.

Sango se rio y lo miro un poco asustada- ¿estas bromeando verdad?- le pregunto y el solo le guiño el ojo y se fueron caminando a donde habían dejado a Inuyasha y Kagura.

Hola Kagura- dijo Sango y vio como una expresión de fastidio le paso por los ojos a Kagura- hola- dijo ella sonriendo de medio lado.

Por cierto Sessho- dijo Sango- ¿ya conociste a Kagome?-

No- dijo el- el tarado de tu otro hermano no me la ha querido presentar. Me da la impresión de que nombre a su mano Kagome y le da pena decirme.

Sango rio- no, no… Kagome si existe. Es muy linda y amigable. – Dijo ella sonriéndole a Kagura.- lástima que novias así queden pocas.

Kagura hizo otro gesto de fastidio. Ya el tema de la tal Kagome la estaba aburriendo. Tanto alboroto por una persona que ni conocía. Por todos los cielos, cuando ella se hizo novia de Sesshomaru el único alboroto que hicieron era para separarlos.

Bueno Inuyasha, ya preséntamela.- dijo Sesshomaru dándole el ultimo sobro a su copa.

Ahora- dijo el – iré por ella para anunciar el compromiso. – y con esto se alejo.

Kagura miro a Sesshomaru- ¿quieres bailar un poco?- le pregunto y Sesshomaru le sonrió- anda ayudar a Inuyasha a alejar a papa de Kagome. – y con esto tomo la mano de Kagura y se acercaron al centro del salón.

Padre- lo llamo Inuyasha- vengo a robarte a mi novia- dijo tomandola del cintura y escuchándola reir.

Vaya- dijo ella- me tenias abandonada- dijo dándole un beso – tu papa me tenia muy entretenida con las travesuras que hacias de chico- sonrio.

Inuyasha se sonrojo un poco. No porque le diera vergüenza que Kagome supiera lo que hacia de chico, sino porque cada vez que la veía sentía el corazón latir con fuerza. Kagome le encantaba, era preciosa.

No me gusta que me interrupas – dijo Inutaisho mirando a Inuyasha seriamente- lo se papa- contesto Inuyasha- pero necesito a Kagome unos minutos. Tu sabes cosas del compromiso- mintió

Se alejo con ella rápidamente para no darle tiempo a su papa de hablar. Salieorn del salón y la abrazo.- al fin te tengo para mi. – sonrio

Kagome rio bajito- te amo- dijo ella sobándole la nuca y dándole besos rapidos. – estoy muy emocionada amor- dijo la chica

Igual yo – contesto el sobándole la espalda- este vestido no me gusta- comento arrugando el entrecejo- tienes la espalda descubierta.

Bueno, supongo el que me pondré hoy en la noche para ti tampoco te gusta- dijo ella gui;andole el ojo.- solo me tapa poco.- y sonrio.

Los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron.- picara- le dijo. Y la beso de nuevo.

Anda de regreso a la mesa principal- dijo Inuyasha dándole besos en el cuello a Kagome mientras le subia un poco el vestido- ire por los invitados que están en el jardín.

De acuerdo- Kagome rio un poco mas, Inuyasha le hacia cosquillas.

Ya habían pasado casi veinte minutos e Inuyasha aun no regresaba le pregunto a Sango si lo había visto y ella le dijo que lo vio salir a los jardines de la mansión.

Ya había buscado por todos lados y aun no lo encontraba. Paso por una de las fuentes del jardín trasero y vio a un hombre parado con una copa en la mano-buenas noches- dijo ella

Buenas- dijo el sin mirarla- ¿se ha perdido?- le pregunto

No- dijo ella acercándose un poco- de hecho solo busco a Inuyasha- le paso un escolofrio por la piel.

Sesshoamru se dio la vuelta y casi se ahoga con el poco de whisky que apuro de la copa. - ¿usted quien es?- le pregunto al ver que su cara no le era conocida.

Mucho gusto- dijo ella sonriéndole- me llamo Kagome.

¿tu eres Kagome?- pregunto Sesshomaru asombrado- la prometida de Inuyasha

Si- dijo ella miradolo raro. Iba a preguntarle quien era el pero aquel hombre la ponía incomoda. Era tan… varonil.

¡kaogme! – escucho la voz de Inuyasha llamarla. - ¡inu!- dijo ella. – te he bsucado por todos lados. ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto al ver que su saco estaba un poco destendido.

Hay muchísima gente- dijo el sin mirarla- y me ha tocado quitarme el saco porque las regaderas del jardín se han disparado. – hizo un leve tick nervioso con el lado de su boca y trago en seco. – Sesshomaru entremos- dijo el

Vaya, conozco a tu prometida y no porque tu me la presentaras. – se mofo. Inuyasha suspiro. – Kagome el es mi hermano Sesshomaru, del que tanto te hable.

Kagome lo miro de frente y vio como le clavaba su mirada dorada y sintió una corriente fría pasarle por la espalda. Antes que pudiera decirle algo Inuyasha la tomo de los hombros.- vamos princesa, hora de entrar, hace un poco de frio. –

Sesshomaru los vio alejarse y un leve dolor en la parte superior de su pierna lo hizo entrar en pánico. Esa era la famosa Kagome Higurashi. Y de todas las presentes, fue la única que le despertó el deseo de hacerle el amor. Y se maldijo por eso.

**Les pido disculpas por no actualizar las otras historias que tengo. He trabajado un poco en ellas y no se porque me ha costado tanto adelantarlas. Bueno este fic es mio, lo publique hace mucho tiempo cuando los grupos de MSN aun existian. La historia quedo con el nombre original Mujer Ajena. Es de Sesshomaru y Kagome en un universo alterno. Modifique la historia en ciertas partes para mejorarla un poco. Espero la disfruten. Besos**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: Aquí termino

Entro y remojo sus labios pasando la lengua por ellos. Sentía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho. Kagome Higurashi había despertado en él, el deseo de hacerle el amor incontrolablemente a una mujer sin importar el lugar o la hora. Con un demonio, eso solo le podía pasar a él.

Vio como Inuyasha le hacia señas para que tomara su lugar en la mesa principal. Se acerco rápidamente y para su desgracia le había tocado al lado de Kagome. – Genial- pensó

Atención- dijo Inuyasha levantando su copa y agudizando su garganta. Le tomo un poco de tiempo a los presentes de dejar de hacer lo que hacían para dirigir su atención al apuesto Inuyasha Taisho.

Primero que todo- dijo el acomodando el cuello de su camisa- quiero darle las gracias a todos por asistir a lo que será hoy la cena de compromiso entre la mujer más hermosa que he podido conocer y yo. Giro su mirada y le tomo la mano a Kagome para que se levantara- Kagome Higurashi ha traído a mi vida seguridad, alegría y sobre todo mucho amor y ganas de vivir. – Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentir un aire de superioridad ante las miradas de todos los hombres presentes en la sala.

La fecha de la boda aun no está definida, pero me alegra saber que tanto como yo, Kagome quiere que sea lo más pronto posible. Y como muchos otros sabrán, la unión de las dos familias, será beneficiosa para ambos imperios. – Inuyasha levanto su copa en el aire.

Ahora para terminar este brindis. –Inuyasha hizo una pausa al escuchar el sonido de unos tacones acercándose a la mesa principal. Sintió sus manos helar y miro a Kagome quien aun sonreía esperando que terminara su discurso.

Inuyasha intento continuar pero el miedo le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando vio aquella figura femenina parada en el centro del salón con un vestido rojo y un sobre en sus manos. Intento aflojar la corbata.

_No te atrevas a anunciar tu matrimonio con ella- dijo la mujer que estaba a su lado mientras el posaba besos en sus hombros._

_Entiende Kikyo- dijo Inuyasha alejándose un poco- lo que tú y yo tenemos solo son buenos momentos. Kagome es la mujer para mí. – dijo el intentado no sonar como un cínico._

_Si tan mujer es- dijo Kikyo- ¿Qué diablos buscas en mi?- le pregunto_

_Ya te dije- Inuyasha se puso de pie y empezó a cambiarse- Kagome es especial, linda, inteligente. Tú y yo bien sabemos que mi familia nunca te aceptara. Tú solo eres una empleada mas de mi padre mientras Kagome es la heredera al imperio Higurashi.- esa era la verdad. _

_Kikyo arrugo el entrecejo y apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que palidecieron.- tú anuncias tu matrimonio con ella y te juro que Kagome Higurashi desaparecerá de Tokio. – Inuyasha la miro con desprecio y con un movimiento brusco cerró la puerta del cuarto y se fue._

Inuyasha- dijo la mujer sonriendo.- Kagome-

Inutaisho miro a Kikyo con sorpresa- Kikyo permíteme recordarte que Inuyasha como mi hijo es tu jefe y te debes referir a él con respeto.

Kikyo solo sonrió. – con su permiso señor Inutaisho. Pero Inuyasha es para mí más que el hijo de mi jefe. – podía ver la confusión en los ojos de los presentes. Pero sobre todo, la de Kagome.

¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Inuyasha intentado esconder el miedo y el temblor de su cuerpo en el tono de su voz.

Mi nombre, para los que no me conocen, es Kikyo. – Aclaro ella- llevo trabajando para la familia Taisho casi cinco años. Y en ellos tuve el placer de toparme con el menor de los herederos quien me dio más que un puesto de trabajo. Me dio su cama. – sonrió al ver como Kagome giro su mirada a Inuyasha buscando una explicación.

Kikyo acerco a la mesa el sobre que tenía en sus manos. – Es una pena- dijo intentado ocultar el brillo de sus ojos- que el día que se supone debía ser uno de los mejores de tu vida, te enteres que tu novio te engaña con otra mujer. – Kagome saco las fotos que habían en el sobre y las miro aterrada. Inuyasha intento arrebatárselas de las manos, lo menos que quería era que Kagome lo viera besándose con Kikyo en los distintos viajes de negocios a los que había asistido.

Inuyasha- dijo ella mirándolo o intentando hacerlo tras la cortina de lágrimas que sus ojos intentaban contener. – Kagome puedo explicarlo- dijo el mirándola con dolor. – solo dame unos minutos.

Escucho a Kikyo reír- unos minutos tomo lo que me hiciste en el jardín hace unas horas. – y le guiño el ojo.

Kagome dejo las fotos en la mesa y se disponía a salir del salón cuando un sonido ensordecedor le pego en los oídos y un dolor en la cabeza la hizo perder el equilibrio. Sesshomaru se puso de pie para ayudarla a caminar. Estaba fría, como un muerto. Tenía los labios temblorosos y los ojos rojos. Y el casi no podía contener las ganas de matar a Inuyasha a golpes.

Sácame de aquí- le pidió Kagome y en un segundo todo quedo en negro.

Cuando despertó, aun podía escuchar aquel chillido en sus odios que la dejo sorda por unos momentos. Se sobo la frente y soltó un suspiro. Miro a su alrededor y el cuarto en donde se encontraba se le hacía desconocido, entonces escucho voces provenir de afuera. Debía estar en alguna de los cuartos de la mansión Taisho.

Inutaisho abrió la puerta con cautela. Lo miro confundida. Parecía que le hubieran caído quince años en una noche al señor. Se acerco a su cama apoyándose al bastón que traía que más manos y los dos quedaron en silencio.

¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto sin mirarla a la cara.

Bien- dijo ella controlando su respiración. Ahora podía recordar el porqué fue a parar a esa cama.- Inuyasha- susurro.

El está abajo, disculpándose con los invitados y enviándolos a casa- dijo Inutaisho – la vergüenza que nos ha hecho pasar esta noche es insoportable.

Kagome torció la boca y pudo sentir como con cada recuerdo de lo que Kikyo dijo el corazón se le agitaba con violencia. – y ella, ¿Dónde está?

Kikyo desapareció del salón cuando Sesshomaru te subió al cuarto. Todos afuera están muy preocupados. No me atrevo hablar con tus padres aun. –Vio como Kagome empezó a jugar con las sabanas.- ¿Qué pasara ahora?- le preguntó

Kagome lo miro, y por primera vez sintió odio y ganas de golpear a alguien. –Inuyasha y yo no nos casaremos. – Dijo ella tragando fuerte- y en cuanto a los imperios. No quiero ninguna asociación con el suyo.- soltó todo el aire que había retenido-

Pero- intento argumenta Inutaisho- no digas mas padre- escucho una voz detrás de ellos- Kagome está en todo su derecho de cancelar el acuerdo de fusión entre los dos imperios. En cuanto a su boda con Inuyasha, sería lo más prudente.- Sesshomaru tomo un buen bocado de aire antes de proseguir.

¿Por qué sería lo más prudente?- pregunto Inutaisho-

Kikyo está embarazada. Tiene un poco más de 3 meses. Los resultados estaban en el sobre con las fotos de…- Sesshomaru hizo una pausa y trago – de las aventuras de Inuyasha. – detestaba ser el portador de malas noticias. Y mucho más si era él, el que tenía que rendir cuentas por las estupideces de su hermano. Los ojos de Kagome se cristalizaron y antes de que ella pudiera llevar sus manos a la cara, las lágrimas ya corrían por ella.

Lo odiaba, lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Inuyasha solo le había mentido y jurado amor eterno mientras se revolcaba con otra. Miro sus manos, las venas se le marcaban con violencia de la fuerza que ejercía contra la sabana y le dieron ganas de rasgarla.

Inutaisho se llevo la mano a la frente y sacudió su cabeza, esto tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla. – Se pueden retirar- dijo ella sentándose.

Inutaisho intento decir algo pero una mirada de Sesshomaru lo hizo callar al instante y se apresuro a salir del cuarto. Tenía una cuentas que saldar con Inuyasha.- tú también – dijo ella en tono bajo ahogándose con un hipo.

Necesito que firmes estos papeles- dijera él, extendiendo las hojas y una pluma. Se dejo caer en la cama con pesadez y la miro con tristeza.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto sabiendo aun que la respuesta era más que obvia.

¿Cómo crees?- le pregunto ella. –siento que Inuyasha me jugo todas las cartas de la baraja. Siento que me han quitado toda la felicidad y solo siento ganas de gritar y llorar y golpear todo a mi paso. – Kagome se ahogaba en los sollozos. – me siento hasta con ganas de morir.

Estiro su mano hasta el bolsillo de su saco y le entrego un pañuelo. – te ves mejor sin lagrimas en la cara- dijo el sonriendo de medio lado. Tomo el pañuelo y se seco las lagrimas lo mas que pudo y apenas podía leer la letra tan pequeña de los papeles- ¿Qué es esto?-

Inuyasha y tú compartieron muchos bienes mientras estuvieron comprometidos. Una de las clausuras de los contratos que firmaron al obtener propiedades nuevas era que gran parte de estas pasarían a tu poder si en cualquier momento el compromiso era terminado por algo que pasara con Inuyasha, a Inuyasha, o por Inuyasha. Supongo que tu abogado carga esto a todos lados. Porque hace menos de una hora llego con maletín en mano y con esto para que lo firmaras.

Kagome torció la boca. Firmo sin mirar y a letra torcida. – Ya te puedes ir-dijo – odio que me vean llorar.

Sesshomaru soltó un suspiro y no dijo más. Tomo los papeles y salió del cuarto tan rápido como pudo.

Debían ser un poco más de la media noche. Se levanto de la cama y miro su reflejo en el espejo de la puerta. El cabello enredado. El vestido arrugado. Descalza y sin ánimos de nada. Tenía la boca seca y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y bajo las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. La mansión estaba a oscuras. Solo ella rondaba los pasillos de la casa en busca de sus cosas. No quería estar ahí otra noche más. Encontró sus bolso y sin pensarlo decidió irse con unos zapatos de Sango puestos. No le importaba nada y sin ponerle atención al sonido de la alarma de la puerta, la abrió, salió y la cerró.

Sesshomaru aun estaba en su cuarto leyendo unos papeles del trabajo. O por lo menos intentándolo. Aun no podía sacar de su mente el fiasco en que había terminado la fiesta y menos aun la cara de Kagome ante todo lo ocurrido. Arrugo una de las hojas y la dejo caer al suelo. – maldito Inuyasha. – murmuro. Se asomo por la ventana de su cuarto y apoyo la frente en ella. Igual que tanto le afectaba. No era problema de él ni mucho menos tenia porque sentirse tan mal al respecto. Le estaba dando más importancia de la que necesitaba.

Una figura corriendo en los jardines frontales hacia la rejas hizo que su pupila de dilatara. Y solo pudo salir corriendo.

Hacia un frio endemoniado esa noche y ella con un simple vestido. Tenía las manos y los pies adormecidos pero ella estaba determinada a llegar a aquel local donde Inuyasha la llevaba cuando querían escapar de sus compromisos sociales. Ahí le darían ayuda para llamar a su casa y que fueran por ella. Pero con un diablo sentía que estaba caminando en la dirección opuesta. Vio varia luces de carros venir en su dirección pero no les puso atención hasta que uno de ellos se detuvo frente a ella. Entonces lo vio salir. Sesshomaru estaba ahí con un abrigo medio puedo y el pecho descubierto. El cabello despeinado y podía ver el miedo en su cara.

¿Qué piensas que haces Kagome?- saliendo del carro solo tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos para quedar a su lado.

No quería estar en tu casa- dijo sin mirarlo.- quítate, necesito llegar a un lado.-

No vas a llegar a ningún lado así- dijo el agarrándola de las manos- con un joder te estás congelando del frio y buscando una mala hora en estas calles. –

¿Y qué te importa a ti?- le dijo ella con amargura. – tú no sabes lo que siento en estos momentos. Tú no sabes que es que la persona que más ames te traicione como lo hizo Inuyasha. Tú sabes que es saber que el amor de tu vida, le declara amor a otra y le deja un hijo. – ahora si lloraba. Lloraba con ganas, lloraba y se ahogaba entre palabras. –y yo de estúpida, creyendo que Inuyasha no me hacía el amor, porque decía que lo propio era llegar al matrimonio. – Kagome le dio un golpe al pecho de Sesshomaru, y otro, y otro más… y solo se detuvo cuando Sesshomaru la rodeo con sus brazos. –Maldito hipócrita- susurro.

Yo sé que no lo sé- dijo el intentándola arropar un poco con su abrigo.- yo se que Inuyasha te lastimo pero no por el tienes que hacer esto. – Sesshomaru le levanto el rostro. – Inuyasha hará su vida con otra mujer que no desea a su lado y tú deberás seguir con la tuya y olvidarte de él.

Lo haces sonar tan fácil- dijo ella aun llorando y con el entrecejo arrugado.- pero tú no sabes que es amor.

Si lo sé- dijo el mirándola con ternura. – porque alguna vez lo experimente con Kagura y ahora solo quedan los recuerdos y que queme en el infierno pero desde que te vi en el jardín no he podido dejar de sentir atracción por ti. Kagome por los dioses, me sentí atraído a la futura esposa de mi hermano y mi desgracia hubiera sido tener que convivir contigo y no poder hacer nada.

Mientes- dijo ella empujándolo en un intento fallido. – mientes, solo me das palabras de consuelo porque sientes lastima por mi- lo acuso.

Soy un hombre directo Kagome- dijo el- y no tengo por qué mentir.

Kagome trago en seco. Ahora si tenía la vida hecha. Primero Inuyasha la engañaba con Kikyo y ahora tenía al hermano diciéndole que sentía atracción por ella.

Te llevare a tu casa- dijo él y con el cansancio que tenía ella solo se dejo llevar por él.

Cinco años desde la separación de Kagome e Inuyasha habían pasado. Y ella estaba fuera de Japón. Gracias al imperio que heredo de sus padres era una de las mujeres más poderosas de Europa y sus negocios prosperaban. Pero lo que no prosperaba era el corazón.

Recordó a Inuyasha- su hijo ya debe tener cinco años- murmuro.

¿Qué hijo?- le pregunto la voz de su asistente. – nadie Ayame. No seas metida- le dijo sacándole la lengua.

Pensando en los Taisho- concluyo. La vio arrugar la frente y sabia que le había atinado a la respuesta. –O en Sesshomaru- y la vio saltar de su silla. ¡Bingo!

No digas tonterías. – dijo Kagome intentando mantener la calma. Sesshomaru y yo solo somos conocidos.

Si claro- dijo Ayame burlándose. – venga que conocido que te ha tenido suspirando cinco años y cuando lo ves en los eventos te tiemblan las piernas. –

Creo que necesito una asistente que sepa menos- dijo Kagome dándole una mirada matadora a Ayame.

Si mal no recuerdo tu no es que hayas ido en malos términos con Sesshomaru. Aunque Inuyasha sea un caso aparte. Sesshomaru tampoco puede esconder que cuando te ve parece que le adornaran el mundo con luces y dulces. – Ayame le paso unos documentos de contabilidad. – de hecho, al único que maldices de esa familia es a Inuyasha. Y con toda razón.

Ya no digas mas- dijo Kagome. – ellos no son nada para mi

¿Ni después del beso?- le pregunto Ayame, viéndola tragar en seco. Vale que hoy le hubiera a dado a todo.

Ya te dije que no- Kagome sintió una corriente helada pasarle por la espalda. – además esta Bankotsu que me ha ayudado mucho y estoy decidida a darme una oportunidad con él.

Áyame soltó una risa – pobre Bankotsu ni lo quieres- dijo

Si lo quiero- dijo- solo que no es fácil superar lo que Inuyasha hizo ni amar sin confiar a ciegas como lo hice una vez. Tampoco es fácil amar después de haber estado tan enamorada.

Enamorada de ¿Inuyasha o Sesshomaru?- pregunto Ayame.

Kagome guardo silencio. Áyame siempre encontraba la forma de ponerla entre la espada y la pared cuando hablaban de lo ocurrido.

Y bien, ¿de Inuyasha o de Sesshomaru?- pregunto de nuevo.

¿Está todo listo para el viaje a Japón?- pregunto intentando cambiar el tema.

Ayame arrugo los ojos. – sí. Todo está listo. Solo falta que decidas la hora del evento de caridad- comento y tomando los libros de contabilidad salió de la oficina.

Kagome soltó un respiro de alivio. Con eso la había hecho dejar el tema. Se arreglo el cabello un poco y vio un mensaje de Ayame en su bandeja de entrada. –Si acaba de salir de aquí- pensó Kagome. Abrió el mensaje y arrugo el entrecejo. Maldita Ayame!- salió de la oficina caminando rápido aun recordando lo que le escribió.

Y bien. Enamorada de quien ¿Inuyasha o Sesshomaru?

Ayame Toikio


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: Precioso Recuerdo**

Hemos llegado- dijo el chofer de piel pálida al abrir la puerta para que Kagome pudiera salir de su carro.

Gracias Hakudoshi- dijo Kagome apoyándose en su mano para salir completamente. – Al fin- escucho la voz de Ayame a sus espaldas. Este viaje no ha empezado y ya me tiene agotada- dijo soltando un bostezo.

Ayame, compostura- dijo ella.- no se te olvide que eres mi asistente pórtate como tal.-

Si, si. Asistente de día, amiga de noche- resoplo- _es a mí a la que corres cuando tu mente no lo puede olvidar-_ le canto y se tapo la boca cuando Kagome le dirigió una mirada matadora. –estoy considerando seriamente regresarte a Paris. – dijo y empezó a caminar.

_¡Es que ese hombre le ha capturado el corazón!-_ siguió cantando, llevándose la mano al pecho con cara dramática – ¡AYAME!- escucho el grito de Kagome-

De acuerdo, me callo- dijo ella y camino a prisa para alcanzarla.

-.-

Señor Sesshomaru- dijo su secretaria tocando la puerta al mismo tiempo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- pasa Rin- dijo el

Han llamado del aeropuerto- dijo la chica dejando una bandeja con una taza de té verde en el escritorio- la señorita Kagome salió de este hace menos de diez minutos- comento, vertiendo el agua caliente en la taza viendo como se empezaba a teñir verdosa.

El olor llego a la nariz de Sesshomaru y las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon. –Gracias- dijo tomando la taza y cubriéndola con sus dos grandes manos. - ¿dejaron la invitación de papa en la casa?- pregunto Sesshomaru sin despegar su mirada del vapor.

Si – dijo Rin, retirando la bandeja. – Llevan mucho de no verse- comento mirándolo de reojo- si la extrañaba tanto, debió verla antes- le recrimino.

Sesshomaru la miro con ojo acusadores- tu mejor que nadie sabes que la última vez que la vi, no nos fue de maravilla.- suspiro.

Les paso porque usted nunca se puso los pantalones para hacerla caer en razón- dijo Rin un poco exasperada. Sesshomaru podía ser el mejor cuando se trataba de negocios. Pero cuando se trataba de amor. Era más duro que una pared de concreto.

¿Quieres ir a organizar la biblioteca de contaduría?- le pregunto Sesshomaru sonriéndole con malicia.

Rin dio un respingo. Odiaba ese lugar y cuando ella cruzaba la raya, Sesshomaru la enviaba a limpiarlo y a organizarlo para escarmentarla.

Mejor lo dejo con su te- dijo Rin y casi volando salió de la oficina – hombres- resoplo.

Sesshomaru al fin se decidió a darle un sorbo a su te. Kagome al fin había regresado a Tokio y él seguía ahí sentado, tomándose una taza de té, porque como decía Rin. No tenía los pantalones suficientes para ir a buscarla y arreglar lo que había dañado en aquel banquete en Barcelona. Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y recordó…

_La había estado observando toda la noche. Por el rabillo del ojo y de frente. Aun seguía con el mismo grupo de personas desde que llego y el ya estaba agarrando fastidio. No era cuento nuevo que las empresas que querían expandirse por el mundo debían enviar a un buen representante a los banquetes, pero es que tanto idiota en un solo lugar lo estaba sofocando. _

_Más de media lista de invitados no sabían ni como presentarse a sí mismos en español. – con un joder, por lo menos ilústrense un poco antes de venir- pensó apurando el trago que tenía en sus manos. _

_La siguió mirando mientras ella sonría. Le encantaba la forma en que las mechas traviesas de su cabello se sobaban el rostro. Respiro profundo y le hizo señas al mesero con la bandeja de champaña que se acercara. _

_Kagome ya tenía fastidio. Estaba aburrida de la misma gente incompetente que solo decían cosas sin bases ni pruebas. Aparte que estaba que corría a la mesa de Sesshomaru, pero como era tan bien portada guardo la compostura y siguió sonriendo- hipócrita- se dijo a sí misma. Tenía tiempo viéndolo y ella sabía que el igual la miraba a ella. Todos los movimientos que hacia eran para ponerlo como loco pero se desanimaba un poco al ver que él no se acerba a ella. –Maldito Sesshomaru-_

_Con su permiso- dijo ella disculpándose- necesito un poco de aire- mintió._

_Se alejo apresuradamente a unos de los balcones del salón. Se rasco la nuca y se quito los fastidiosos flequillos de la cara que le estaban causando cosquillas. Miro el reloj que llevaba puesto y suspiro un poco aliviada. – una hora más y este tormento se acabara- _

_Por poco te caes cuando saliste corriendo- se mofo Sesshomaru con la copa en su mano. Kagome respingo un poco al verlo frente a ella pero supo mantener su respiración bajo control. –Sesshomaru- contesto_

_Kagome- dijo el sonriéndole de medio lado. La brisa le movía el vestido de una forma tan arrebatadora que tuvo que pasarse la lengua por los labios para intentar saborearla. – no pensé que vendrías a este evento._

_Lo mismo digo- dijo ella agarrándose el vestido. – Por lo general los Taisho no vienen a estas cosas, siempre mandan a un empleado.- maldito cabello no se quedaba quieto._

_Sesshomaru se acerco un a Kagome y pudo ver como sus pies intentaron retroceder un poco y sonrió a un mas.- linda noche- comento posándose frente a ella. Le llevaba casi dos cuartas de estatura y sentía que si la agarraba con los dedos la podía meter en su bolsillo. _

_Si- dijo ella- lástima que tengo que estar aquí enjaulada.- se mofo sonriendo de medio lado_

_Vámonos- dijo el tomándole las manos- salgamos de aquí. Siento que se me mueren las neuronas con cada estupidez que escucho.- se rio. Ella tampoco pudo evitar reír con su comentario. Lo observo, lo detallo lo mejor que pudo. Sesshomaru era hermoso. Aquel cabello negro sedoso, corto en puntas despeinadas que le daban un toque de hombre malo. Su piel blanca y sus ojos dorados lo hacían ver fuera de este mundo. Hasta ella dudaba que tanta belleza fuera real. Era alto, de hombros anchos y de brazos fuertes. Y no se lo quería imaginar sin ropa. – Sesshomaru sin ropa- pensó relamiéndose los labios. _

_N…no- titubeo- no podemos- dijo apretándole las manos. Sesshomaru la miro arrugando el entrecejo. _

_Se inclino un poco para que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los de ella.- hoy estas más que preciosa- le dijo y pudo notar el rubor que se poso en sus mejillas casi al instante.- tienes unos labios, Kagome que por Dios me dan ganas de comérmelos.- dijo sonriendo viéndola atragantarse con el aire._

_Podía sentir el leve olor a alcohol en el aliento de Sesshomaru. Podía ver cada rasgo en su cara, desde sus pestañas perfectas hasta sus perfectos dientes. – Estas borracho- le dijo_

_Sabes que no lo estoy Kagome- dijo el mirándola como si quisiera leerle el pensamiento- la que me está emborrachando eres tú con esa mirada que tienes.- dijo clavando sus ojos en las lagunas azules de Kagome. Sentía que podía nadar en ella, el azul era tan intenso que más que nadar se estaba hundiendo y no quería hacer lo posible para mantenerse a flote. _

_Sesshomaru aléjate- dijo Kagome poniendo su mano en el pecho. Pudo sentir el latido del corazón acelerado de Sesshomaru sobre la tela. Fuego, podía sentir una calidez provenir del cuerpo de él. –Que te parta un rayo Kagome- pensó. _

_Sesshomaru trazo su brazo con la yema de sus dedos y fue subiendo lentamente hasta los hombros desnudos de Kagome. Tuvo que tragar con fuerza. Podía sentir que con el roce de sus dedos la piel de Kagome reaccionaba con violencia y le encantaba. Llego a su rostro y se lo sobo y con un movimiento rápido y delicado le soltó el cabello de aquel agarre tan fastidioso._

_La melena negra de Kagome cayó por su espalda, hombros y brazos. El corrió sus dedos por ella y pensó que se vendría en sí mismo si continuaba tocándola así. Enredo sus dedos en ella y con un impulso brusco la acerco a sus labios. _

_La beso despacio. Espero que ella reaccionara un poco pero no lo hizo, tan solo mantuvo sus labios sellados. Dio pequeños besos y mordiscos haciéndola gemir un poco. Kagome abrió sus labios levemente y Sesshomaru pasó su lengua por ellos sacándola y metiéndola un poco y Kagome sentía que sus piernas estaban a punto de partirse. _

_La sensación de la lengua húmeda y suave de Sesshomaru contra la comisura de sus labios la estaba haciendo reaccionar con violencia. Podía sentir la adrenalina acumularse en su cuerpo y un dolor en su vientre le hizo caer en cuenta que quería que le hiciera el amor. Quería sexo con Sesshomaru._

_Abrió un poco mas sus labios y Sesshomaru se adentro a gusto en ella. Poso su mano en el escote de su espalda y la acaricio de nuca a curvatura y con un movimiento atrevido adentro su mano en el vestido para poder agarrarle el glúteo como quería. Kagome gimió con violencia cuanto sintió a Sesshomaru apretarle y enterrarle las uñas. Entonces fue cuando ella dio la partida por perdida._

_Sesshomaru tomo posesión de su boca con tanta autoridad que ella tuvo que apoyar sus manos en sus hombros para mantenerse de pie. La saboreo lo más que pudo. Le mordió los labios hasta dejárselos hinchados. Estaba jadeante, ruborizada y con el cabello al vuelo. – Deliciosa- le susurro y la vio sonreír._

_Kagome quería más. Le poso su manos al los lados de su cara y lo miro con ternura. –Eres una caja de sorpresas- le dijo sonriendo._

_Sesshomaru quedo impactado ante el comentario. Kagome le estaba sonriendo solo a él. Sintió su egoísmo crecer. Ella solo le podía sonreír a él. Intento mover su mano pero pudo sentir que aun la tenia aferrada a Kagome.- para la próxima te pones algo que te cubra mas las nalgas- le ordeno al darse cuenta que Kagome llevaba una pequeña prenda interior. Ella solo rio._

_Siguió acariciándola de forma posesiva y se besaron un par de veces más pero llego el momento de enfrentar su realidad._

_La velada ha sido linda- dijo Kagome- pero es hora de irme-_

_Ven conmigo Kagome.- dijo el casi en suplica- regresa a Japón conmigo, como mi novia- le pidió._

_Kagome lo miro seriamente y un cumulo de emociones le hicieron un nudo en la garganta- por favor- lo escucho decir._

_No puedo-le respondió casi en un susurro- no puedo ser tu novia Sesshomaru- le dijo- sabes bien que Inuyasha y yo nunca aclaramos lo nuestro y no quiero regresar a verlo.- era sincera y Sesshomaru muy a su pesar la entendía perfectamente._

_Por los cielos Kagome. No es el primer encuentro que tenemos. Ni la primera vez que nos besamos. La próxima vez juro que no me controlare como lo hice hoy y terminare haciéndote el amor en pleno jardín. Sabes que te necesito conmigo. – Sesshomaru estaba desesperado_

_Sesshomaru ya habíamos hablado de esto- dijo ella.- sabes que Inuyasha siempre será la piedra en mi camino hacia ti. _

_¿Y si lo mato y hago parecer que fue un accidente?- improviso. Kagome no pudo evitar reír de nuevo. –con esa cara de seriedad que llevas, quien pensaría que tienes buen sentido del humor._

_Solo contigo soy así- dijo él. Tampoco mentía. Le dio la vuelta y le poso las manos en el vientre. – vamos Kagome. Ven conmigo, si no a Japón entonces me iré contigo a Francia. Al fin del mundo si quieres- le dijo._

_No- dijo ella y tartamudeo un poco. El dolor de garganta le estaba dando ganas de llorar. No, las ganas de llorar le estaban dando dolor de garganta._

_Sesshomaru se quedo en silencio y solo dejo caer su rostro en el hombro de Kagome respirando con pesadez. –Te amo- le confeso_

_Kagome no le contesto por mucho que quisiera decirle como se sentía con respecto a el no podía. – perdóname Sesshomaru- dijo y con un movimiento sutil, se escapo de sus brazos y se alejo corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos. _

Paso sus dedos por la cara. Aun podía sentir la calidez de las manos de Kagome en sus mejillas. – El sentimiento sigue siendo el mismo- se dijo y sonrió.

**Necesitaba publicar este pedazo por separado. Se que he cambiado mucho de la historia original pero lo hago porque siento que la estoy mejorando un poco y puedo escribir con mas madurez. Lo digo porque el motivo por el cual decidi cambiar la historia un poco es porque experimente algo parecido a Kagome y sus emociones son casi iguales a las mias en el sentido que ya yo he vivido el engano y encontre el amor en la persona que menos me esperaba y me ayudo a salir del hueco en el que el otro me dejo. Jaja, bueno supongo ya es hora que les deje saber un poco mas de mi :-) Las personas que la han leido antes sabran que esto nunca paso, de hecho este capitulo lo acabo de terminar. La historia original y esta siguen siendo mias. Espero les guste y a ya despues de este capitulo las cosas se pondran mas interesantes. Gracias de nuevo a todos/as por su apoyo. Besos**

**Princesa de la Luna**


End file.
